The sun is circular and so are we
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: Prompt 44: Circles. Will Solace is very confused by the injured man who collapses on the boundary line to Camp Half Blood. Who is he? Is he a god, demigod or neither? And why is he here? Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello! So I have been meaning to write this for some time but I finally got it down on to paper! Well, typed up in Word but you know what I mean. Fluffy little thing where Hyacinthus is revived and ends up in Camp Half Blood. DON'T ASK ABOUT THE TITLE I THOUGHT IT WAS KINDA POETIC. But yes, Prompt 44: Circles. It's set after Percy Jackson and the Olympians but before Heroes of Olympus in those 6 or so months.**

The sun is circular and so are we

Will Solace was petting Peleus's nose when he saw him. The son of Apollo had only been checking up on the dragon but when he raised his sky-blue eyes, he saw a young man. Not more than twenty five years old, the man was clearly starved and exhausted. Before Will could move towards the man, he keeled forward and collapsed, three foot from the boundary. Immediately, he skittered down to his side, finding a large gash cutting through the man's side, blood pouring from the wound. Will jumped back up, scrambling back to Peleus's tree, yelling,

"Connor! Oi! Connor!" The curly-haired son of Hermes poked his head up out of the tree's leaves he was sat in.

"Yeah?"

"Go get Percy and Annabeth. I've got someone down here. And another healer from my cabin!" Sensing the fear in the son of Apollo's voice, Connor Stoll swung down from his tree, running off. Will ran back to the unconscious man, checking his pulse. Still breathing but losing blood fast, the young man was pale and slipping away, so Will quickly tried to stem the bleed as he waited. Fifteen tense moments later, Percy, Annabeth, Connor and another Apollo camper came scrabbling back over the hilltop, frowning at the sight.

"We need to help him! He's _dying_!" called Will, panic clear in his eyes and speech. Without a second thought, the others scampered down to help Will carry the man over the boundary. As it did not resist, they all assumed that the man was a demigod of some kind. Lying him down, Annabeth's jaw dropped as the man's face was uncovered for the first time. He was beautiful. There was simply no other word for the mysterious man. High cheek-bones, a shock of black curly hair and lightly bronzed skin, he was a vision to behold.

"He's… he's beautiful…" breathed Annabeth, reaching down to caress the hair from his face when there was a wail and Rachel ran over, hair wild, eyes glowing green.

"He lives, he lives!

The one taken without need,

Lives again to finish the deed.

The god at Delphi rejoices,

For there are no more lonely voices.

He lives, he lives!"

Rachel collapsed and Percy caught her with a yelp. Immediately, all their eyes flicked between the Oracle and the youth lying unconscious beside them.

"We should get Chiron…" murmured Connor as Rachel came around with a groan.

"I'm on it!" called the Apollo camper as he ran off, Annabeth in tow. This left Will, Connor, Percy and the semi-conscious Rachel crowding around the unconscious man. Doing their best to stem the blood flow, Percy and Will looked on nervously as Rachel stood, sighing softly.

"Who is he, Rachel?" asked Connor.

"I don't know… Only that he is important to Apollo in some way…" the Oracle murmured, kneeling beside the man. "Very important to him."

It doesn't take Annabeth long to return with Chiron who frowning deeply at the sight of the man.

"Who is this?"

"We don't know; Rachel spouted a prophecy about him living and the god of Delphi," frowned Percy.

"Repeat it please," enquired Chiron. "Word for word."

""He lives, he lives… the one taken without need," began Percy.

"Lives again to finish the deed, the god at Delphi rejoices, for there are no more lonely voices. He lives, he lives," finished Annabeth, voice gently curious. The centaur is silent for a few long moments before kneeling beside the man, then proceeding to lift the eyelids of the man. Purple blue irises stared back, unseeing and Chiron inhaled sharply.

"No… it can't be… Hades would never allow it."

"What is it, sir?" pressed Will, frowning.

"I think this is… but… he died, a long, long time ago. In Ancient Greece itself. But we should call Apollo." Rachel and Will exchanged looks.

"We'll do it," they said in unison.

Twenty minutes later, they all stood in front of the brazier in the dining hall, Chiron carrying the wounded man, as Rachel and Will each threw in a slice of bread.

"Oh, Apollo, hear our prayer. We need your presence at Camp Half-Blood as a matter of controversy has arisen and it requires your assistance. Please," murmured Rachel as they all bowed their heads. Silence. For a long few moments that was all there was. And then, out of nowhere came a bright light and a young man stood before them, smiling cockily, his blonde hair falling in his cerulean eyes. As soon as his eyes fell upon Chiron and the man in his arms, all the colour drained from his face and his jaw dropped.

"B-by Zeus, if Hera is playing some cruel trick, this is too far…"the god basically whimpered as he skittered forward to take the man from Chiron, confusing the campers. He kneeled on the floor, pressing a gentle kiss to the man's forehead, which healed his wound. Drawing a deep breath, the man opened his indigo blue eyes to gaze up at the Olympian.

"Apollo…" he breathed, sitting up so fast their heads collided but the sun god just laughed shakily and wrapped the other up in his arms tightly.

"Oh, Hyacinthus, my love, my darling. I never thought… I didn't dream I would ever-" Apollo was cut short by the indigo-eyed man pressing his lips to the sun god's. The campers' mouths dropped open as the Olympian and the stranger shared a long, gentle kiss.

"Should we leave?" hissed Percy and Annabeth shrugged, starting to edge away as the god and the man broke apart. Apollo at once turned his eyes on the demigods and thanked them profusely for returning his lover to him before him and the man vanished into light.

It was only three weeks later, after Chiron had explained the tale, Annabeth had researched and read the tale four times, all the Aphrodite campers had giggled about it and Will had assured him that it was all true, that Percy really began to believe that he had witnessed the god Apollo snogging Prince Hyacinthus of the late Sparta.


End file.
